Nicole Willoughby
Description Mostly just videos of my Random kids Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGMnbWMtHUo 2:03 We are Australian 60 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSGfZ2eRJ5w 3:36 Jet feeding Ruby 46 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrELENYLSWg 3:50 Volcano blows 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTfddwJXQvA 1:33 Grandma taking out her teeth 506 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvktA4CtOM0 2:22 Goose 27 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a91Rn7wdWP4 3:17 Kids being idiots 224 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gspujoa8oYY 1:06 You are my sunshine 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWkqF2rhgk0 2:38 Jetty getting a Michael Jackson surprise 89 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch_x_ED9pwo 4:13 MJ Surprise 2 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjX5UpL9LDI 0:40 Running Ruby 39 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2avWkaiND4w 2:09 Going to the Marzies 19 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2raj1Yj5KY 2:27 Jet singing Justin Bieber 37 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngqgngwdoLE 0:51 Teddy raincoat 28 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N76gt9bLsW0 1:35 Teddy tricks 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUZ6Ui1_jv0 1:26 Walking with Dinosaurs 40 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csTMQC40YlI 0:18 Clark and Chrissies Wedding 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vapM32eDHeo 0:34 Lee dancing 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bKmDEHmDOo 1:12 A few cousins 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-wr9S05QJs 4:18 My child labour 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyPd4EP302Q 0:45 Bathurst 2011 7 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh6NNh9V_nk 1:36 Autum giggles 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgNJjoDlWQ8 4:42 Christmas Morning 288 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jCuwW56gxc 6:45 Lmfao kids clip 186 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHFiZonrMXE 1:03 Sprinkler under the trampoline 105 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5SaLPPMTYQ 7:15 Ruby's 4th Birthday! 143 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvxx8s02y-s 2:13 Ruby's special delivery! 108 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuSUg2QE71Y 3:14 Rory and Laura 30 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXP7ocPljgk 3:38 Kids talk about Jesus 753 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7jpPYYp7Bc 3:37 Jesus battle continues 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSqy4ifgAOM 9:59 Phillips wedding - Bridal Party Entrance at Reception 813 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUqLW_EOSOw 5:23 Richie & B's Wedding - Boys dance for B 372 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOgOA4OPWII 2:06 Richie & Bel's Wedding - Tinymanifest.MP4 103 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cbg75-l_YU 1:35 Richie and B's Wedding - boys singing Aussie Anthem 108 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7zyf-daX_o 0:50 Techo maori version 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFQ7RZaAHio 1:50 Lucy playing 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlAgXROi8zI 0:23 You are my sunshine 29 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtD3jZKbLxc 1:12 Ruby and Lucy 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNKpbWNGD6I 1:52 Girls singing 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqR7CKxe7vs 2:46 More singing 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUs6zSr9hvw 1:26 Jet running and attempting to jump into the plastic bag! 50 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8uAML085OI 2:01 Jet and Ruby flying 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIhkm7vKseE 0:40 Mia and the Dinosaurs 31 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkBHXKhyJgA 0:53 Jet doing weights? 34 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoIpfAOXbEI 3:08 Kids playing at fire station 117 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX_xoziTcL8 1:22 Kids using the fire hose 174 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SylPqoEkJSw 2:26 Ruby playing with her Barbie 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC1-dWCFklk 0:27 Jet & Ruby's MSG for Ryan 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4ahQlDk2x0 2:29 Kids playing star wars dancing 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFVAS7gOwH4 0:45 Jet and his song 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6elfHwJ6aVY 0:42 Jets song about warewolfs 46 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m8ulMaKiEU 2:13 Jets KW class dances to beyonce 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qjc1MvXnq3c 0:34 Ruby gets her ears pierced 150 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zI21a4RVCc 0:19 Castle Towers Man 49 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq1A54F_cgs 0:34 Jets first running race 42 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoStgJcita4 0:56 Parents V's Teachers 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJNlTy6uz4o 0:28 Jets song about Harry Potter 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-6JZ-VjPHo 0:24 Snow informer 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9tk0ijxaJw 2:28 Ruby making up songs for her cat Lucy 27 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xwb4DC3MTM 2:00 Morning mentalness 31 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z87fYEzTNOA 1:38 Taga Pa 49 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaG9dLQ9p5g 0:50 Jet reading to his cousins 25 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aVfCZElO1A 4:08 Rubys Sunday morning singing 93 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4ema_Zq2Vo 4:32 Happy 82nd Birthday Grandma 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7gDEgp5XHI 0:06 Ruby W 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huBZg3IhFNE 0:15 Jet 500 meters 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlZm-A_tEfQ 0:46 Ruby dancing with her great grandmother 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8bGF338qcc 1:10 Jet rides his bike without training wheels for the first time!! 39 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mibIILFyrb8 2:14 Indy & Ruby 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0sxRR_CEhA 2:43 Ruby sings about Audrey's mum 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc1TdRL-hWs 1:22 This is Jet Willoughby 164 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFHF07uwNgc 1:34 Ruby riding her scooter 27 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooUAlBa6ZZo 1:28 Uncle Clarke & Ruby 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1j5VwAiM0U 0:28 Clark lap dancing Uncle Joe!! 60 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tC1w_dAdL5M 0:31 Suck the chocolate 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtDSOIwZMBs 2:16 Jnr singing at Woodlands Nursing Home 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7Wx_O2B5rw 2:33 Indy & Ruby 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j_I0qoFpxI 1:55 Hey the Marzies is this way 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfRksSri_gU 9:34 A MSG for Sarah 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO33_J42Meo 1:15 St.Bernadettes Kindy dancing 105 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKx_yjeZey0 0:50 Indiana Benson 27 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnBEI0IXrXk 0:16 Merry Christmas Friends 18 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OZzK6AxgNw 8:38 Santa's Village! 53 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUt09lMWzW0 5:24 Jet & Ruby music time 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxyqz1azHxE 1:27 Lollypops playland 81 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WXYY1THVIw 0:40 Jet Willoughby - 1st attempt at bmx track 92 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxHVMMyr_oY 0:14 Jet Willoughby - First bmx stack lol 90 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnBtRPB_GZQ 1:13 Rubys 5th Birthday Party 19 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0HwK3FL_BM 1:04 Dinner time Ruby 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT01Mj2jieE 1:08 Jets crying 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDBLIyakcFM 3:10 bryce dancin 59 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRpqiWZ1aqc 0:37 Grandpa John & Jet 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ed9-YKLk9o 0:56 Ruby singing to Jet 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiC__ouMetY 0:25 Here's NOT how to eat an icecream 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DqLof0RxHE 5:40 Jet reads what a hullabaloo 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wP4vdi_MCQA 0:57 Asian man at the park 40 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJ-mduzBzRM 0:48 Asian man at park take two! 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMq23pCl8Cg 3:33 Dance Fever -year 1 153 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FckPEbkZtks 2:46 Dance Fever - year 1 partner 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbn-U6Rja94 2:23 Dance Fever -yr 1 this thing called love 46 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P77vEpkvveA 2:26 Dance fever - jet & nieve 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkbOMgpnJCs 3:26 Dance Fever- Kindy 39 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7mkNe_-_vw 2:48 Dance Fever - Kindergarten 83 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSh9nIDyvhM 2:43 Dance Fever - kindy dance 3 123 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qA6Y4Rvxk8 2:18 Dance fever -kindy Ruby 40 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znKw_UyVHdw 0:06 Jet Willoughby 146 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zjRlHMa4Kk 0:52 Get off your seat and jump around 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoAycvkIFP0 2:09 Paul Saunders 43 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IU9J61gYBo 1:17 Nikki & Rachel 33 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJZ3IYRUiio 2:17 Indiana Benson 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sJmHLyUFbg 1:57 Ayy Macarena 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF9EfpbJyoQ 2:14 Little dancers 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO9L99TL5-Y 0:55 Asians @ Putney Park 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSIZAaTMCcA 1:59 Murray The Music Man 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUyK8tppiTA 0:34 Hills U7's Rugby 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwjYJOfU3zE 2:33 Hills U7 Brumbies 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKbPGk3V-1I 5:45 Indiana Benson Dancing 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOi83WE7IWI 2:37 Jet @ Taekwondo world 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD5vTlTtR8I 2:37 Jet @ Taekwondo World 46 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McfWnYqt1zg 0:21 Levi dancing like Indiana 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHZg1LVqAes 0:29 Levi pole dancing 301 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLvDuzG-PcY 1:04 Light Saber fight 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gZ8LGjrz9s 3:18 Ruby singing 23/7/13 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66PjkEFHAJs 2:14 Why Brush Turkeys are better than most men 47 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vh_k7Gy7Qg 3:11 Jet & Ruby pulling a Britney lol 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TSDQRGkrB8 1:31 Lucy cat likes chicken necks 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uCr9YSWz44 1:41 Jet sings Avril 40 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTBTVvjjq9M 0:14 Jet loves 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnhHjgjkZmU 0:08 Bahahahha 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sN3apYRVSiQ 1:44 Jet the jerk 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kUkEkN3Yic 0:06 Jessie Pinkman Yeah bitch 204 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMIPw1cUan4 0:54 Spider in the kitchen 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz5KimS81KA 0:35 Spider v's Nic round 2 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6548d-kZVA 3:09 Spider v's Grandma 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTdS9_3Y5og 1:48 Jet's Joke 55 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQC1pjWkTXo 0:37 Jet with Grandpa John 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1J9RWYfDkz4 1:17 Making up songs 60 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tygY5fQ7YsE 1:02 Little miss Springfield 195 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvijJY5G2nQ 1:01 Tanti time 94 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=877A_NAYQ0E 1:05 Jets song 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wge7sedwXMw 2:06 Party dancing 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u66f7OzEdk8 0:33 Donald and Daffy 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG_rikPddc0 1:32 Cute kitty 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YClMzVbr3ps 0:53 Ruby's tap dance 224 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJTh0Pdvycs 1:09 Jet & Ruby funny faces 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNUvLJFkLg4 0:19 Ruby ruby wiggum 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG6QPMy4Mrc 2:22 Ruby singing 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBI29l9PK9I 1:02 Ruby's song 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETGQTee1-Ic 1:30 Ruby No Diggety 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-7iqoVkcCY 2:40 Frozen- let it go cover by Georgia & Ruby 103 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAp2O67vb_8 2:03 Frozen-let it go cover (when brothers attack) 84 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDai8ktIIgI 3:34 Ruby singing Let it go - Frozen 86 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRLrKR6pOA8 1:27 The second best Marigold Hotel - ending 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxY7oJBwjNs 0:24 The Walking Dead SO6E05 55 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_bff1jCytM 2:13 Georgia Benson Girl on Fire 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeEEDWGO09k 2:13 Georgia Benson Girl on Fire 69 views2 years ago Category:Nicole Willoughby Category:YouTube Category:Parodies